


Soulmates with Damian wayne

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: Soulmate au with DamianSoulmate where each is born with a band around their wrist matching their soulmate eye color. They change to multiple colors when your eyes meet for the first time and you feel holding light a heatbeat. It turns black when your soulmate dies





	Soulmates with Damian wayne

**Author's Note:**

> May add more to it not sure yet. Let me know if it needs something

You look around nervously as you walked into Gotham academy sure it was your final year here and you were used to being ignored but that didn't make you any less nervous. You played with the bracelet covering the band around your wrist. It has turned black years ago and you covered it after a few days of looks of sympathy from everyone, now you just pretended it didn't exist, you didn't even notice it anymore. You walked towards your first class trying to stay out of everyone's way when you feel yourself collide with a walk of muscle and your books get knocked out of your arms. "Watch it!" You hear growled at you and you flinch. " sorry" you mutter and pick your things up quickly moving away as fast as you could keeping your head down covered by your hair. Great just what I need to be pissing people off already you thought rolling your eyes. You made it to your class with our any more issues and sat in the middle off to one side. You watched everyone walk in. The final person to walk - well it was more of a strut really- in was Damian Wayne he slid his eyes over all the seats and found the only one left open was in front of you. You felt his eyes pause on you making you stiffen and sink in your seat but he quickly faced front and sat. You heard the whispers around you and shook your head. it has been three years weren't they used to him yet? You thought to yourself ignoring how you had stiffened when he even looked at you. The teacher decided to give you all a quiz to see how much you all knew. Everyone but you and Damian groaned you sat a little straighter this was your favorite class after all. When everyone was done he wanted everyone to swap tears with the person in front of you. Damian hardly turned in his seat placing his quiz on your desk and snatching yours. As the teacher read off the answers you saw Damian's shoulders stiffen and it made you sink even lower as you marked all his answers correct. Finally the bell rang as the last question was answered and you marked a hundred on his paper. Damian quickly snatched it back and threw yours on your desk before rushing out of the room. You sat there staring at the paper he had left. A hundred? Why did he look so angry if you had gotten a hundred you thought you had answered stupidly. You shrugged and went to your next class.

 

## Damian's pov

You rushed out of the room angry. Who was this girl? No one had ever made so much sense when writing out explanations before you weren't sure why it made you so angry but it did. You stomped to your next class only to watch her enter the classroom and be forced to sit in front of you. As she sat you glared making her stiffen and let her h/c and h/l hair fall in front of her face. You ignored the rest of the class trying to get a full glimpse of her face. Why was it always hidden? Either her hair was hiding it or she had her hands up covering part of it. She answered the teachers questions when called on but that only seemed to make her shrink in her seat and she was always so quiet. You listened as she spoke and hearing her answer correctly only made your stomach clench. The rest of the day went by almost in a flash you couldn't get her out of your mind and that only made you angrier. The last class of the day should have made you relax it was math simple and easy but instead you were focused on her she was sitting two seat over concentrating. Her hair was still falling in her face but you could see the focus on the way her lips twisted and she bit her lip. Instead of rushing up when the last bell rang you waited for her to leave then you followed her to her locker and watched as she took her books out and spun towards you. You ducked quickly away and watched as she headed for the library. You almost followed again but you stopped yourself shaking your head and turning around leaving campus.

## your pov

You sat in the library doing homework waiting for everyone to leave so you could get in your best up old car with out being stared at. You thought about to say and pulled your papers out of your bag that first quiz falling out and making you tilt your head at it. Before you could think much longer a hand came to rest on your shoulder making you jump. You smiled when you saw the librarian standing over you. "Sorry I was preoccupied didn't hear you come up." You whispered to her as she sat down across from you. " it's okay I was just wondering if you would be helping us again this year? " you nodded and pulled out your schedule showing her your free periods and free afternoons to work. "Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She stood and attempted to meet your eyes although that never lasted long. You flinched away letting your hair fall back to cover your face as you ducked your head down. You waited until you were sure the cost was clear before you left the library and slid into your car. You took yourself home with out much thought and into your bedroom. No one was home but that was fine with you. Inside your bedroom you pulled your hair up and wiped your make up off. Sitting at your desk happy not to have to hide, even just for a little while. As you finished your homework you spun in your seat finally stopping facing your mirror. You sighed as you saw the criss-crossing scars that covered your eye. You looked down wincing. When you looked up again you saw that your eye, the one you tried to pretend was fine was cloudy. You shook your self and turned to focus playing with your bracelet until you heard a snap. You looked down sighing you knew you were bleeding so you forced yourself to look only you didn't see a black band. Instead you saw an emerald green band you shrieked and reached for the photo on your desk. It had been taken before it had turned black and you covered it. Sure enough the color was the same, you didn't even register the blood welling beneath it you just watched it until your mom came to get you for dinner. Snapping yourself out of it you covered it again and put your hair back down still in a daze. After dinner you locked your door and sank to the floor pulling your bracelet off staring at the color wondering when it had changed. You felt tears drop down your face and you buried you face in your arms letting out a few sobs before sniffing them back and mentally yelling at yourself. Nothing's changed no one would want to be seen with you soul mate or not. After a few more minutes of sniffing you shook yourself and stood getting ready for bed.

You sunk into your chair first period tired and unable to focus, you hadn't slept well. You hardly listened as the teacher spoke until you heard something about partners. You snapped you head up as everyone spoke all at once. Many calling out for Damian but he only ignored them. The teacher called out for attention. "I will be picking your partners!" Everyone groaned as he called out names you peeked up when he called your name only to groan silently when he paired you with Damian. After you were all paired Damian turned to you and glared at you. "I expect you will enjoy the free hundred you will get off this." Your eyes flicked up to him but you didn't meet his. " I can get a hundred with out you. " you hissed and stood as the bell rang. You stormed out the room throwing your bag on your shoulder.

## Damian's pov

You watched her storm out of the room and your stomach sank. You stood and followed her out the door. "Y/n!" She froze and stopped. " What? " She snapped as you got closer not looking at you. "I... I will be working on this after school in the library, I expect you there." She stiffened but nodded and walked away leaving you watching her. You thrust your hand through your hair and groaned. "What the hell?" You asked yourself. The day dragged every time you were in the same room your eyes went to her but she just sat hair covering her face. You sat in the library at a back table tapping your own on the table. She walked in and stood speaking to the librarian. She gestured over to you and shook her head. The librarian nodded and pushed a book over to her. She smiled and headed towards the table the smile falling quickly off her face. She sat across from you hair in front of her face. "You're late." She snorted and rolled her eyes pulling out a notebook. " what are we doing? " you named your topic and she shrugged pulling out a book to begin. You both worked silently and you kept looking up at her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and you stared. You saw the make up heavier on one side of her face and you glared, you knew that she was hiding something most likely a bruise. "What are you looking at?" You shrugged forcing your eyes away as she let her hair cover her face again. The time passed too quickly you stealing quick glances at her. She stood after a while stretching and pushed a piece of paper at you speaking quietly. "This is what I have, I have to go." She turned and walked away before you could say another word. As you looked over her paper you realized she had more done then you, you were so busy trying to figure her out. You started to storm out of the library before you noticed her notebook still on the table. You ran to the parking lot and into your car punching the steering wheel before you followed her out of the parking lot.

# your pov

You let your head fall onto your desk how could you be so stupid? How could you let him see your face? You had been invisible now the whole school would know. You groaned and hoped your make up would be enough to fool him although part of you doubted it. You heard your mom calling for you and you walked down the stairs slowly and froze as you saw Damian standing there holding your notebook. Your mom smiled at you and ushered Damian inside. "Why didn't you tell me your friend was coming over? I'll get some drinks!" She rushed into the kitchen leaving you both in the living room your eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" You whispered looking after your mom. " you forgot this. " he held your notebook out to you and you snatched it. "You couldn't have left it with the librarian? What did you do follow me?" He shrugged smirking. Before he noticed you backing up he held up his hands. "I was joking your address was inside." You backed up further clutching it tighter. " you looked inside!? " he raised his eyebrow as you dropped your eyes to the floor and blushed realizing you were almost yelling at him. Your mom walked in and glared at you "y/n l/n are you yelling at your guest!?" You sighed and shook your head. " sorry Damian. " you mumbled and she nodded. "Why don't you take your guest upstairs and work on your project?" Your eyes flew to hear as she smiled widely. " no that's okay I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow y/n. " he turned and let himself out after smirking at you. You sighed relieved and your mom walked over to you liking you in the side. "He's cute what's his name?" You rolled your eyes. " mom you let him in and didn't get his name? His name is Damian Wayne. " she gasped and squealed hugging you tightly until you pushed her off gently. "Mom he's not my friend just a partner on a project." She hugged you again. " but he will be I know how wonderful you are. " you rolled your eyes and walked up the stairs shaking your head at your mom. You tossed your notebook onto your desk and laid on your bed throwing your arm over your face groaning. You yelled at him, he did something kind of nice -even if he went in your notebook- and you yelled at him. After a few minutes of self pity you stood and grabbed your notebook off your desk and opened to your last page you had written. You groaned again when you saw writing in the margin. You almost didn't want to read it but seeing his best handwriting next to your messy writing made you curious. 'I'm sorry.' That's all it said, you didn't know what you were expecting but that wasn't it. Was it an apology for looking in your notebook? For reading your story? Or for how terrible your story was? You threw your notebook away from you not able to focus on that and tried to think of how you could get out of school tomorrow or at least avoid him.

## Damian's pov

You sat at your desk knowing you should be sleeping after patrol but instead you were on your computer reading about y/n. You flinched as you read what had happened when she was ten. You saw the pictures one from before the attack looking bright eyes and waving, your eyes were drawn to her wrist and saw emerald green around her wrist. Your hand unconsciously rubbed your covered mark before your eyes fell to the next picture part of her face was covered in gauze and she looked empty. Your eyes went back to her wrist and you found her band black. You shook your head, soulmates were stupid, she was better off without one. The door burst open and Dick came running in. You slammed your laptop closed and spun to face him throwing a dagger next to his face. "Don't you ever knock Grayson?" You growled glaring at him but it only made him laugh. " whatcha looking at brat? " you scoffed tucking your laptop away and standing in front of him. "None of your business. What do you want? I was going to sleep I have school in the morning." Dick snorted and shoved you out of the way snatching the laptop. You ran and tried to snatch it back but he kept moving. He froze when he saw what you were looking at. " Damian who is she? Is she hurt? " his eyes met yours and you sighed knowing he wouldn't give it up. "She's not hurt, she's my partner for a project I was doing research on her." He read the article quickly and frowned. " I remember this. She was really messed up, she had just lost her soulmate and her father. " you tried to make it look like you didn't care but Grayson just rolled his eyes. "Damian why don't you just ask her about it?" " she hardly talks to me Grayson I just.... " you broke off you didn't even know what you wanted, what you had hoped to learn. "You like her?" He smirked and put your laptop down pulling you into a tight hug. You stiffened and pushed away looking disgusted . "I do not! She's just not as stupid as everyone else." Dick grinned ruffling your hair. " Damian's got a girlfriend! " he said at the top of his lungs rushing out of the room before you could throw anything at him. You shut your laptop again rolling your eyes. Your eyes fell to the page you had copied out of her notebook. On it was a simple one page story about soulmates. You read it again as you got ready for bed smiling slightly.

## your pov

You rushed yourself into first period but froze as a few people gasped when you walked in. Your hand flew to your face and silently screamed as you realized you hadn't put your contact in this morning. Your cheeks burning you took your seat thankful you had a spare in your bag. Damian was sitting there watching you as you pulled your case out from your bag. As soon as the teacher called for attention you slipped your contact in hoping that was the end. Damian turned around frowning when the teacher said you could work on your projects. "Why did you put that in?" You rolled your eyes and leaned over your desk to him. " you heard them when I walked in here I don't need that all day. I can't believe I forgot to put it in this morning. " he just shook his head looking you up and down. You felt yourself flush further under his eyes and you quickly moved your hair to create a curtain between you. Damian frowned more eyebrows pulling together. Before he cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention you work in the library after school, I did not realize that. When are you free to work on this project out side of school?" Your blinked surprised that he cared. " I only work every other day and I'm free weekends. " you shrugged when Damian nodded. "Very well, we will work more on this Saturday then." You blinked as he pulled out a paper and began writing. After watching him write for a few minutes you were unable to stop yourself . "Why did you write that you were sorry in my notebook?" You lowered your voice making him smirk. "I am sorry that you feel the way you do." He shrugged and stood leaving you staring at him as the bell rang. He started towards the door before pausing and turning back to you. He handed you a piece of paper folded up then left the room. You shoved it into your pocket without looking at him before quickly standing and following him. You sat in the library staring at the paper Damian had given you. On it were two things an address and a time. You pulled out your phone quickly searching the address only to find it was his address. You gasped and quickly pushed the paper back into your pocket. You heard a short behind you. "Be there Saturday." You spun to find Damian walking away. You hurried to reach him but by the time you had reached the doors he was gone. You went back to your table groaning and tried to focus. The rest of the week flew by Damian had hardly said more then two words to you until Friday last period. Even then it had only been 'see you tomorrow ' with a grin as he said it loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.

Saturday morning found you applying your makeup and dressing more carefully. You threw your hands up as you changed for the third time. Why does it even matter? You asked yourself as you finally settled on ripped jeans and a long sweater. You looked at the clock and sighed. You had the minutes left to get there. You rushed down into the kitchen to grab the brownies your mom had insisted you make when you told her last night. You called goodbye and rushed out the door grabbing your backpack along the way. You stopped the car and stared at the house for a few minutes before getting out and forcing yourself to wring the bell. An older man opened the door and smiled at you. "You must be miss y/n I'm Alfred lovely to meet you." You smiled slightly. " you too. " you half whispered. "Follow me please master Damian is waiting for you in his room." You nodded and followed him looking around in awe. He stopped at a door and knocked before opening it and motioned for you to step inside. You did and almost swore catching yourself last minute. Damian sat at a desk with another chair pulled up. The bed sitting in the middle of the room behind him a massive four poster. But as you looked around you could see little things here and there that made you smile. A large bark startled you and your eyes were drawn to a large black great Dane sitting next to Damian staring at you. Damian stiffened when you jumped and froze and put his hand on the dogs collar. "I can take him out if you like but he won't bite unless I tell him to. " you shook your head and inched closer placing the plate of brownies on the desk before sinking to your knees and holding your hand out for the dog to smell. Damian let him go and he walked over to you smelling you carefully before running his head against yours making you giggle as he knocked you back. You almost thought you saw Damian smile before turning away. "His name is Titus." He took a brownie out and bit into it as you wrapped your arms around the dog whispering in his ear.

You finally sat in the chair next to him Titus laying his head on your lap as you pet his head and listened to Damian speak. Damian paused and looked at you. You were watching him with a smile. "What?" His voice was rough but you could see the flush beginning to climb his neck. " Nothing, sorry. " he watched you for a second before turning to his laptop. "Why don't you make yourself useful and work on the poster." He pointed towards the supplies you hadn't noticed on the floor behind you. You nodded and stood giving Titus a scratch behind his ears when he whined. Stretching out on the floor your back to Damian gave him room to watch you move. Titus came and laid placing his head on your back watching Damian. "Traitor" Damian huffed as he turned back making you giggle. After a while you rolled onto your back and stretched groaning. "Can I see what you have so far?" Damian nodded as you stood and leaned over him.

#Damian's pov

She leaned over you hair swinging down between you skimming your cheek giving you a smell of lavender. You stiffened as she brushed against you while reading. You jolted when a knock came at the door and stood quickly putting distance between you. "Miss y/n will you be staying for dinner?" Alfred asked making you groan. Her eyes cut to you before she smiled sweetly at Alfred. "No thank you, I actually have to get going." She stood and started to collect her things. " Very well, master Damian see your guest to her car. " he closed the door behind him leaving you alone again. You smacked your forehead before moving towards the door. She stood waiting clutching her bag. "I'm..." "Save it, I don't want to intrude any more." You sighed and walked out the door leading her out to her car. You stood stiffly as she got inside but grabbed the door before she could close it. " Y/n I didn't mean... " she wrenched the door from your loose grip. "I get it we aren't friends. I gotta go." She slammed the door and drove away leaving you staring after her.

You threw open your door making Titus jump up excited. When he saw you alone he huffed and laid back down where y/n was laying before. You sank to the floor beside him. "I messed up boy..." Your eyes were drawn to the poster she had decorated it nicely and left everything as best as it had been when she came in. You stood and saw a paper partly under the brownies . Opening it you saw a phone number. 'you can call for the project' smiling you reached for your phone and decided to text her so she could have your number.

## your pov

You groaned and slammed you head into your steering wheel when your phone dinged as you parked. "Stupid, why didn't I take my number back." After a few minutes you forced yourself to pull out your phone. ' it's Damian ' you rolled your eyes but found yourself responding. You saved his number simply responding with okay. He messaged back as you closed your door. 'I didn't mean to offend you, my family is hard to deal with.' You sighed already forgiving him. 'I'll see you in school Monday.' You shut you phone off trying to force yourself to remember why you couldn't enjoy talking to him. You leaned out your window watching the sun go down. You climbed onto your roof with a blanket. You sat watching the stars for a while before you saw a shadow across from you. You climbed into your window locking it quickly. The shadow moved away once you were safely inside. You quickly forgot about it and readied yourself for bed. Your alarm rang too quickly you shut it off and got ready for school making sure you put your contact in and blended your make up perfectly. Your mom called out to you before you left. "I need you to stay home this weekend, I have to go for a work trip and the landlord is supposed to inspect the basement okay?" You shuddered, you hated him but agreed, thinking Damian wouldn't want you over his house again anyway.

The first bell rang as you were sinking in your seat. Damian started to speak but was cut off as the teacher announced a pop quiz. You bent your head down over your paper as soon as it was handed back to you. Damian was the first to turn his in and you were close behind. You pulled out your notebook and began to write. He turned in his seat enough to look at you sideways. As the bell rang he laid his hand over your notebook before you could pack it away. "Saturday same time?" You shook your head sadly . "I can't I have to stay home this weekend." He thought for a minute before moving his hand away. " then I will go to your house. " he stood and left the room before you could say anything. The week flew by quickly Damian had made a habit of coming into the library the afternoons you worked. Often he finished his homework but instead of leaving he read a new book everyday. Friday you sat across from him making him look up in surprise. "Okay what gives?" He raised an eyebrow before looking around. " what do you mean? This is a library, I am doing my homework. " you hesitated but pushed forward raising your chin even as you looked just over his head so you wouldn't meet his eyes. "I asked, you only come in when I am working and you always sit where I usually do." He shrugged smiling slightly . "Its quiet here and these seats are the most comfortable." You opened your mouth before closing it again. Finally you sighed and asked. " what time will you be over tomorrow? " he leaned forward taking in your face before nodding. "Is noon okay? I can bring over lunch." Your eyes widened but you found yourself shaking your head. " no that's okay I can make something for you if you want but I usually don't eat lunch on the weekends. " or breakfast you added in your head. He frowned but accepted that and went back to his homework as you walked away.

## Damian's pov

You watched her walk away and found yourself biting your lip. She confused you, no other girl would refuse him bring in them food. It worried you that she refused to meet anyone's eyes but you shrugged, you didn't understand what it was about her that kept her in your head. As the afternoon went on you kept glancing up at her only to have to force yourself to focus on your work and then the book. Finally as y/n started to get ready to leave you were able to focus. Until she sat across from you again and played nervously with her hair. "Yes?" You smirked as she bit her lip. " would you want to come over tonight as well? We can work on our project. " you hesitated, you wanted to but you had patrol tonight. Finally you shook your head settling on a half truth. "I can't I have plans with my father tonight." She nodded face falling slightly. " alright I will see you tomorrow. " you stood quickly before she could leave. "Wait, let me walk you out." She nodded and pulled her bag close against her. You collected your things and placed your hand gently against her back making her shiver. You walked out together silently stopping at her car. " Y/n? " She paused and hmmed a response. Your fingers twitched as her hair fell between you. "I...I will see you tomorrow." She flashed a quick grin and slid in her car. Leaving you to watch her drive away.

An hour before you had Saturday morning to leave you found yourself staring at your closet when Dick burst in. "Demon! I need a favor!" He stopped when you ignored him and continued searching for something to wear. " Hello? It's clothes since when do you care? " Dick waved his hand in front of your face pulling you from your thoughts. "What do you want?" You snapped finally looking at him. Dick snorted making you glare daggers. " you have a date! Oh my god! " he ran to the door screaming but you made it there first blocking the way. "First of all Grayson, I do not have a date." You sneered trying to cover the embarrassment on your face before continuing . "Second what do You want?" He stopped grinning looking you up and down before shrugging. " fine I need to borrow you. " you snorted and shook your head. "I have plans." With that you pushed him out the door getting changed. You heard him screaming about you going on a date.

## your pov

The doorbell rang at exactly noon as you were pulling cookies out of the oven. You looked around once more satisfied the house was clean before opening the door. Damian leaned against the railing in jeans and a black sweater. "Hey come on in." You stood aside and closed the door behind him. " I just pulled some cookies out do you want one while they're fresh? " he cleared his throat and a slight blush colored his cheeks when you turned to face him again. "Sure thank you." You nodded and led him into the kitchen placing a plate of cookies and glass of milk in front of him. He moaned as he took a bite making you giggle as he flushed. " Sorry, these are really good. " he finished off two more before stopping himself as he reached for another. You pushed the plate closer towards him. "Go ahead, if you don't eat them I'll have to." He flashed a quick grin before shoving two more in his mouth making you laugh. " save some room I thought we could order pizza for dinner later if you wanted. " he nodded his mouth still full as you refilled his glass of milk. The doorbell rang just then making you both jump. He swallowed quickly and stood. "Don't worry it's just the landlord, go ahead sit, I'll be right back!" You rushed off to the door keeping your head low and nibbling your lip. " Y/n I'm here to inspect the basement, is your mom home? " you shook your head and he pushed his way inside making you shudder.

You walked him to the basement then squeaked when he grabbed your arm painfully as he stood a few stairs below you. He pulled you down so your face was even with his and grinned. You felt his arm being ripped away from you and you stumbled back into Damian's arms as he steadied you. You saw the shock on the landlord face as he registered that you weren't alone. Then the anger as he stomped up the stairs yelling about respect. Damian stepped between you as you held on to his arm feeling the anger and disgust radiating off him. Finally the landlord stopped having seen Damian's full face he stuttered out an apology. "Mr. Wayne! I didn't realize it was you! What are you doing here?" Damian glared making him shrink back slightly. " I'm visiting my friend, who you just grabbed and put bruises on. " you stared at him when he called you his friend not even hearing the rest of his sentence. "Friend! Hah!" The landlord laughed before trying to calm himself making you look down sadly . Damian stiffened before parting your hand softly. "Yes, friend. I think it's time you leave." He growled softly voice tinged with anger. Still laughing he shook his head at Damian before reaching around him and grabbing your arm tightly. " please" you whispered trying to pull away he shook you before Damian grabbed his wrist making him groan. "Let go before I break it." His voice was calm but it made you shiver. " she's a freak! She doesn't have friends!" he gasped at Damian as he put more pressure. You heard a snap and you stumbled away. You rubbed your arm as the landlord screamed and Damian pushed him to the door. "If you bother them again I will know. Understand?" He nodded as Damian pushed him out the door locking it behind him.

Damian stepped toward you but froze when you backed away crying slightly. He held his hands up and tried to see your face. "I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke gently as you hiccuped. You shook your head and moved towards him wrapping your arms around his waist. He hesitated before pulling you close and resting his chin on the top of your head. Finally you mumbled into his shoulder. "He's right you know?" You felt him stiffen before he pushed you gently on the shoulders holding you at arms length he wiped your tears away before cupping your cheek. When he didn't speak you almost met his eyes but you just sniffed and looked at his shoes making him sigh. " you are not a freak, and I am your friend. " you just shook your head pulling away wrapping your arms around yourself. You knew your makeup has run from you crying but you couldn't bring yourself to care. Damian didn't say anything just let you calm yourself until you stopped crying and could breath again. Finally you raised your face letting him see your scars. Instead of gasping and running he only smiled and stepped closer skimming his finger over your cheek. "You aren't a freak y/n, in fact I think you're beautiful. Look at me. " you shook your head closing your eyes as he got closer. You felt his breath across your face before his lips touched yours gently. You gasped and your eyes flew open. He was so close there was no where else to look but his eyes. Your eyes met and you both gasped as you felt your wrists pulse. Damian moved away slightly and grabbed your wrist pulling the bracelet you had hiding your mark away. Your band was flashing between colors quickly he pulled his sleeve up to show you his flashing as well. You tried to back away but his grip on your wrist tightened. He held you still his grip firm but gentle. You felt more tears prick at your eyes as you slammed them shut. You sank to the ground unconscious your mind screaming too much. You felt Damian lift you into his arms before darkness overtook you completely.

You woke slowly trying to push your thoughts away as a strange dream. You rolled over eyes still closed you felt a hand stroking your hair before you gasped and sat up quickly. Damian pushed gently on your shoulders. "Its okay, relax, I'm here." You let him push you back onto your bed and met his eyes. He smiled but you could see the concern in his eyes. You tried to speak but your voice cracked painfully. "Here" he pressed a bottle of water in your hand letting you drink. You cleared your throat before trying again. "I'm sorry." You whispered covering your face. He sat you up on the bed and sat behind you pulling you so your back rested against his chest. " you have nothing to be sorry for, it was a rough afternoon. " you shook your head before forcing yourself to look up at him. "No I'm sorry you are stuck with me as a soulmate. But you don't have to worry about me. I don't want anything from you." You felt him stiffen before you heard him chuckle. He turned you so you say in his lap facing him. He pressed on hand to your back and the other to the back of your neck tracing designs there. "I told you y/n I think you are beautiful, I'm glad you are my soulmate, I couldn't get you out of my head. I've never..." He shook his head before smiling at you pulling you closer making you straddle him. You gasped and bit your lip as he brushed his lips over your forehead and eyes lingering over your scars making you shiver. Finally he pulled back whispering in your ear. " we all have scars, but you can't always see them. " the hand on your back moved to your hip and squeezed gently. You sighed and leaned against him feeling your resolve melting as he traced patterns in your skin. You felt his smile as he skimmed his lips over your face again and again each time getting closer to your lips but not touching. You groaned when his lips backed away for the fifth time making him laugh. "Yes beloved?" He whispered against your skin. " kiss me already! " you hissed as he laughed. Finally his lips touched yours firm and gentle all at the same time. His tongue traced your bottom lip before forcing its way inside when you gasped. Your tongues tangled before he pulled away leaving you both panting. Seconds later his lips were on your neck sucking and biting gently. He pushed you onto your back leaning over you before sucking a mark into the hollow between your shoulder and your neck. You moaned burying your fingers in his hair pulling so his lips met yours again. You bit his bottom lip before thrusting your tongue into his mouth exploring slowly. You broke apart gasping as he rubbed against you slightly. You felt him through his jeans as he laid between your open legs. Your hands grabbed his shoulders as you stiffened. He reached out kissing your lips softly stroking your cheek. "Shh it's okay, we don't have to. Shh just relax." He backed away slightly giving you soft chaste kissed until he felt you relax in his arms again.

Once you relaxed he kissed you softly before backing away letting you sit up you groaned as he moved away making him grin. Your stomach growled as he leaned in for another kiss making you cover your face as he chuckled. He stood and pulled you to your feet holding you steady as you swayed. "I believe someone mentioned something about pizza?" Once you could walk you took his hand and led him down stairs unwilling to stop touching him. You ordered for you both and smiled as he pulled you into his arms on the couch. You laid your head on his chest listening to his heart before you closed your eyes. " don't fall asleep beloved, dinner will be here soon. " he warned even as his hand began rubbing your back relaxing you further. Just before you fell asleep the doorbell rang making you both jump. You quickly made your way to the door and thrust the money at the pizza boy when he just stood there staring at you and snatched the pizzas from his hands slamming the door in his face making Damian snort as he took the food from your hands. You flushed as you grabbed plates and sodas. You leaned against the arm of the couch your thoughts finally clear as Damian finished his food. He wiped his face before turning to look at you eyebrow raised. Just yesterday if he had looked at you like that you would have hidden your face behind your hair and backed away. Instead you tilted your head and matched his expression almost perfectly before sticking your tongue out. He smirked and reached out hand cupping the back of your neck. "Now what?" You asked as he pulled you forward. He rested his forehead against yours as he found your pulse point with his thumb. " we don't have to do anything you don't want, if you aren't ready for this then we can just be friends. " you felt your heart break slightly at his words and found yourself shaking your head. "I want this I just...." You took a deep breath before putting your hand over his heart and pushing back slightly. " you died Damian, my mark was black, until last week I thought I'd never have you. " he nodded and pressed a kiss to your palm before letting your hand cover his heart again. "I was dead for a little while but I'm here, I'm sorry you spent so long thinking you were alone. I promise we will do this however you want to." You nodded and rested your forehead against his again. "Will you kiss me again if that's what I want?" He nodded his eyes falling to your lips as you licked them slowly.

" then kiss me Damian, please. " you whispered softly. His lips crushed against yours before you could finish his tongue darting in and exploring your mouth. You moaned against his lips as his hands tangled in your hair pulling your head back. He groaned as you tore your lips away gasping to press kisses to his neck marking him as he had you. "Y/n... "He moaned as you slid a hand underneath his sweater. You tugged until he leaned back pulling it over his head. He stopped when you gasped hands roaming over his muscles and the scars criss-crossing them. You met his eyes, they were dark with desire but you saw the worry in them. You leaned down and kissed each scar you could reach before pushing him backwards so you could reach the rest. He let his hands rest on your arms using them to pull you back up as you went lower. You kissed him deeply before you straddled him again making him gasp into your kiss. You sank into his lap feeling his hands reach the edge of your shirt pausing waiting for permission. You pulled back from the kiss nodding and letting him lift your shirt off. you moaned softly as he cupped your breasts through your bra kissing every bit of skin he could reach. One hand went to the hook where he paused waiting for your nod before slipping your bra off and kissing the skin he bared. He moaned as you gasped pushing down against him when he took your nipple into his mouth. "Dami!" You gasped as he bit lightly making you throw your head back. He squeezed your ass cheeks grinding against you making you both moan. You slipped your hand between you and you had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped before he even realized. He grabbed your wrist pulling your hand away as your fingertips skimmed him softly. He threw his head back and gasped as you pulled your hand away reaching out for him again. You slipped your hand inside his pants touching him lightly before pushing them down and letting his dick pop out. You gasped as he moaned when you wrapped your hand around him. You slid to the floor between his legs and slowly licked him from base to tip making him jolt and lift his hips. You chuckled as you wrapped your mouth around the head slowly taking more in. He moaned your name sliding his fingers into your hair. Your head started to bob slowly before picking up speed and taking him in as far as you could. He gasped lifting his hips urging you harder. "Y/n stop I'm gonna..." He pulled on your hair making you moan around him he threw back his head and cried out releasing in your mouth. You giggled as you licked your lips and he looked down at you eyes hooded. He lifted you back onto the couch pressing you back into the arm.

He kissed his way down your neck all the way to your hips sucking small marks on each hip before nibbling along the line of skin and pants. He looked up at you before slowly pushing them down watching for hesitation. You smiled down at him as he kissed your thighs urging you to spread you legs. You gasped as he bit a mark onto the inside of one thigh. His tongue slipped through finding your clit and teasing slowly. You moaned as he slid a finger against you softly pressing inside. He pumped in and out before adding a second finger licking you steadily. You moaned bearing down as he slipped a third finger inside and you clenched. "Damian! Please." you gasped as he moved his fingers faster. You screamed as you broke feeling him slow down before pulling his fingers from you slowly. He kissed you fiercely letting you taste yourself before burying his face in your neck and resting on top of you. Making you gasp as you felt him hard between your legs again. He kissed your neck before raising himself to his elbows looking down at you. You blushed but felt yourself rubbing against him. He gripped your hips stopping you. You whined looking at him as he shook his head. "I don't have anything" you pouted but nodded letting him back away. He stood trying to put as much space between you as possible. You watched him look over you eyes still dark with desire as you stretched on the couch. he growled as you spread your legs slightly teasing him. You giggled as you stood and reached for your clothes. He stopped you before you could bend over to collect them. "Why don't you go put on some pajamas or something while I clean up down here. If I see you like this anymore I don't know if I can stop. " part of you wanted to test that theory but you nodded and ran upstairs.

# Damian pov

As soon as she was upstairs you cleaned yourself up and froze as she called down the stairs to you. "Damian? If you want I have some clothes that should fit you, if you want to stay the night." You groaned and thought for a minute, you didn't have patrol tonight but could you spend the night with her without testing yourself? You called back before you could think too much. " sure thank you! " you heard her run down the stairs but stop before she could see you. "Do you want to use my shower?" She asked making your stomach flip. "Okay. Where is it? " She told you along with where everything was and said she wouldn't leave her bedroom until you were in there with the water running. You heard her bedroom door close and waited for a few minutes before walking to the bathroom. You leaned against the wall groaning as you used her soap and shampoo. Finally clean and clam you stepped out to find the clothes she had left you, a pair of men's sweatpants and an shirt. You looked at them carefully before pulling them on and realizing they smell like her. you walked down the stairs seeing y/ n cleaning the leftovers wearing an over sized shirt and Pajama pants. You thrust your hands into your hair groaning. She looked up at you all her make up wiped off but the contact still in. She frowned at the look on your face and looked down at herself. "Sorry I can change again." She stood straight and tried to skirt past you but you caught her arm pulling her to you. "You look beautiful, I just don't know if I can keep my hands off you. " she blushed and giggled before winking. "Well if it helps I don't usually sleep like this... I don't usually wear the pants." You groaned again before framing her face and kissing her deeply. " you will be the death of me. " She grinned up at you and wrapped her arms around your waist crushing herself against you. Taking a deep breath you prayed for strength before letting her go. "Where'd you get the clothes?" She smiled before answering you. "They're mine, I wear them to sleep in the winter." You nodded as she finished clearing away the plates. She sat next to you on the couch giving you space until you pulled her up against you. You kissed her temple as she leaned her head on your shoulder. "Thank you Damian for everything. " you smiled as she relaxed against you running your fingers up her back. You settled back against the couch as she turned on a movie. She was asleep before it had been half an hour. You woke a short time later to y/n stiff and thrashing in your arms. You mumured in her ear calming her before shaking her awake. She woke slowly blinking and running her eyes. "You alright beloved? " you spoke softly rubbing her back. She nodded and stood stretching. She held her hand out to you smiling when you took it and stood with her. "I'm going to lock up then we can go to bed okay?" She was quiet as she asked almost afraid. You tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded kissing her nose gently. You followed her around the house making her laugh as you checked the strength of each door before you were satisfied. You followed her upstairs and into her room closing the door behind you.

## your pov

You lead Damian into your room and stood nervously by the bed. He reached out to you pulling you close and kissing each cheek and your forehead soothing you. You cleared your throat and turned away reaching for your contact. You hesitated before he smiled at you close behind. You removed it and let your hair fall in front making him click his tongue before spinning you to face him. He lifted your chin pushing you hair away making you meet his eyes. "You shouldn't be embarrassed now. Or did you forget I had you naked and moaning on your couch? " His voice dropped to a whisper as his lips traced your ear. You moaned quietly as he pressed you into your wall nipping the shell of your ear. "N...no. Damian don't. " You gasped pushing him away slightly. He stiffened and backed away forcing himself away eyes roaming over you looking to see if he hurt you. "Y/n I'm sorry. Please what did I do wrong?" His eyes searched yours as you smiled and placed a calming hand on his chest. "Nothing, you did nothing wrong but if you don't stop we are going to be naked again. " you giggled as he ran his hand through his hair and held his hands up in surrender. You grabbed his hand kissing softly before pulling him towards your bed. You laid down parting the spot next to you as he stood frozen. Finally he laid next to you wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you against him after you turned your light off. He pulled your body flush against his kissing your cheek as you settled into your bed. You fell asleep quickly hearing him speak softly to you.

You groaned as you stretched opening your eyes as you felt your hand brush against Damian's side. You smiled as he slept snoring softly. You stood and kissed his cheek gently heading down stairs to make a coffee. His hand found your wrist before you could step away. He peeked at you pulling you back to a sitting position next to him. "Where do you think you are going?" His voice hoarse with sleep made you shiver. "I was going to make coffee, do you want one?" He shook his head pulling you down into his arms. " stay here for a little while and I'll take you out to breakfast. " You chuckled and laid your head on his chest. "Only if I can pick where we go." He nodded kissing your forehead as you relaxed against him. Too soon you felt him fully wake beside you. You felt him smile against your hair as he squeezed you right against him. "Beloved?" He asked and you hummed a response against his chest. " Do I remember something about breakfast? " you snorted and sat up pushing your hand through your hair. "Yes you owe me breakfast and coffee." He watched as you stood and gathered new clothes and your make-up . "I have to shower I'll meet you down stairs? " He nodded and stood finding his clothes from yesterday as you left the room.

##Damian's pov

You sat on the couch bouncing your leg until she walked down the stairs. You stood quickly and smoothed your clothes. She blushed as you stared at her before clearing her throat. "Well? Do I look okay?" You nodded and reached out grasping her hand. " You look beautiful. Shall we go? " She threaded her fingers between yours smiling brightly as she locked the door behind you. You took her to a cafe around the corner letting her pull you along refusing to let You drive. At the cafe you sat in a back booth and held her hand tightly. You heard them before you saw them and you stiffened praying they wouldn't notice you. Jason saw you first and rushed over pushing into the seat beside y/n making her shrink back. "Hello there demon spawn! Whose this lovely princess?" " back off Todd. " You growled at him but it was only drowned out by Dick and Tim coming over. Dick grinning "are those the same clothes you left in yesterday?" Tim drinking a huge coffee and seeming more awake then he had in weeks shook his head and smiled at y/n "don't mind them, I'm Tim, this is Dick, and that creep is Jason. " Jason had thrown his arm around her shoulders ignoring her stiffening as she pressed herself against the wall. "Hello." She whispered as she clutched your hand. Jason finally noticed she was uncomfortable and removed his arm giving her space. You stood and grabbed Jason by the arm catching him by surprise as you pulled him out of the booth taking his place next to her. " I can't make them go away y/n I'm sorry. " she relaxed slightly reaching to hold your hand again. Tim sank into the booth across from her as Dick and Jason talked loudly about the walk of shame Making y/n blush. Finally Tim slapped them both whispering furiously. They both looked over and then down . Y/n was glaring at them and had drawn herself up straight. "What is wrong with you two? Don't you have any manners?" she hissed as they froze. They both flushed and stammered an apology. She nodded looking pleased as you watched her stunned.

"Now then Damian, introduce me properly please." She spoke calmly and smiled, it was a little forced but also proud. You shook yourself and introduced her properly. Jason and Dick having very little to say as she nodded to them. She began speaking with Tim ignoring both of them as they spoke to each other. You leaned back and watched as your brothers clambered for her attention and she held herself up. You brushed a kiss across her knuckles making her smile at you. After speaking for a little while she excused herself leaving you to watch her walk away. Tim was the first to speak drawing your attention again. " I like her. " Jason and Dick agreed both still seeming in shock. You just laughed, they didn't even try to tease you again. Dick spoke quietly leaning forward. "What about your soulmate? She doesn't have one are you going to leave her when you find yours?" You were shaking your head before he could finish. "She is my soulmate, her band turned black when I died, she had it covered when I came back so she didn't realize." They exclaimed happily until she walked around the corner and sank into the booth next to you. You felt her shaking and wrapped your arm around her glaring until your brothers made an excuse and fled saying goodbye . "I'm sorry beloved." you kissed her temple pulling her close. Her voice was shaking when she said it was fine.

## your pov

Damian pulled you to your feet and led you to the doors paying along the way. You followed but dragged him to a stop before a small corner store making him promise to stay outside. You ducked in buying snacks and a box of condoms shaking and a bit embarrassed. You took his hand again and pulled him towards your house. At the door you handed him the bag before opening the door. You heard him squeak and clear his throat as he peeked inside the bag. You chuckled and let him in locking the door behind you. His face was red as he met your eyes. You touched his cheek smiling. "Just in case." You winked as he pulled his lip between his teeth. You took the bag back and laid it on the table. You sat on the couch and waited letting him come sit next to you. He pulled you into his side letting his hand ghost down your side you shivered as he spoke into your hair. " you are amazing no one has ever shut down my brothers that fast. " you laughed feeling your face flush again. "I was kind of rude for a first impression." " don't worry, they like you. " you smiled relived as you leaned against him. After a few minutes of silence he tilted your head up brushing his lips against yours making you sigh softly. "Damian?" You whispered against his lips. He smirked before pulling back and looking down at you. "Kiss me please?" You hopped he would kiss you roughly but he kept it light making you groan. " more please! " You gasped as he deepened this kiss taking your mouth roughly and pulling you to stand hand in your hair and your back. Damian pulled back forcing you to meet his eyes. "We don't have to go any further." You moaned when he stopped kissing you but forced yourself to focus. " I want you. IF you want to... " You hesitated starting to feel your face heat. He kissed you deeply pushing against you as groan. "God I want to, I want you." You kissed him wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled away and pushed you to the stairs grabbing the bag along the way. He followed you into your room sweeping you back into his arms and kicking your door shut. He ran his hands along your body pulling you close. You moaned as he pressed you into the wall pulling your hair. You ran your hands across his back and slipped them under his sweater. He lifted off you tearing your clothes away and walked you backward until you hit the bed. You let yourself fall back watching as he stripped himself. He fumbled with the box before he had a condom in his hand.

He paused leaning forward and kissing you. You reached between you and stroked him slowly making him shudder as he opened the condom. He met your eyes as you helped him put it on. "Please Dami." You groaned as he lined himself up. You cried out as he pushed himself inside forcing passed your barrier. He froze groaning as he kissed your cheeks and lips gently. You lifted yourself against him as you adjusted. " I'm good, please? " he nodded and lifted himself pulling out and pushing back in. He was gentle and slow until you raised yourself to meet him begging for more. He sped up holding your hips down thrusting harder. You moaned dragging your nailed down his back and wrapping your legs around his waist. "Y/n I cant. " He panted biting your shoulder. "Please Damian I'm gonna." you cried out as he pressed a hand between you making you come. As you clenched around him he groaned joining you.l He kissed your lips before slowly pulling out and throwing the condom in the trash next to you. He pulled you close stroking your back he spoke softly into your hair making you smile. "I love you y/n" you sat up looking him in the eyes. "I love you too." You smiled and let him pull you back into his arms before both of you groaned as his phone went off. He answered quickly "Yes Alfred, I'll be there. Okay... Bye" you sat and covered yourself as he looked at you sadly. "Gotta go?" He nodded moving towards you. You passed him his clothes and he kissed you softly before getting dressed. He hesitated at the door looking back at you making you blush. "Go I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and closed the door behind him.

##Damian's pov

You rolled your shoulders as you drove home you could feel where y/n's nails had dug in. You groaned as you parked trying to get her off your mind. You rushed into the house managing to avoid everyone and lock yourself safely in your room. You stood in your hot shower for long enough that everything was fogged when you stepped out. You followed Alfred' s instructions and made your way to the cave. Father greeted you as you entered but otherwise said nothing. You changed as he explained your duties for the night. You knew you were distracted all night but when ivy got behind you and wrapped you up it meant trouble. You saw Nightwing enter but felt ivy's vine cutting you. You heard her scream as you fell and Nightwing calling for you then nothing. You woke almost two full weeks later aching and thirsty. Dick was there when you woke filling you in and stopping you when you tried to get up. He kept you down and handed you your phone. You had several calls and texts from y/n making you groan.'hey is everything okay?' From Monday, Tuesday was 'I heard you got dragged on a business trip call when you can' a few missed calls them a final text from yesterday 'I presented our project we got 100%' then nothing. You sat up ignoring Dick when he tried to hold you down. "I have to go!" He sighed and shook her head. " she won't see you little brother. Tim ran into her yesterday asked if you could see her when you got home she just glared and said no. I'm sorry. " you let him push you back down and closed your eyes when he asked. Instead of resting you kept yourself awake trying to figure out how to fix this.

## your pov

Your mom had left for work leaving you home from school sick. You tried to force yourself out of bed but almost every time you did you fainted. You knew it was because you hadn't eaten but eating made you throw up. So you laid in the dark wishing you had more tears to cry but you were empty. You weren't sure how much time had passed but you heard a voice calling your name. You stiffened when you recognized it. You forced yourself to stand holding on to the wall keeping you upright. You opened the window blinking at the bright light. "Go away Damian!" Your voice was rough and cracked as you spoke. He looked up surprised and flinched when he saw you. Y/ n please let me in. " you could feel yourself getting weaker from standing but you shook your head. "Go away." You stumbled away from the window ignoring his call. You almost made it to the bed before your legs gave out. You fell landing wrong on your wrist. You cried out but it was too much you felt yourself slide into unconsciousness.

Damian was speaking softly stroking you hair. You heard someone speaking "looks like she was dehydrated, when she snapped her wrist her body couldn't handle one more thing so it shut down for a while. We've got her on an IV she should be waking up soon and she can go home." " thank you. " Damian lifted your uninjured wrist and pressed a kiss to your hand. "Beloved are you awake?" He asked when you twitched. You forced your eyes open feeling him sit on the bed next to you. You focused on him slowly seeing the worry and fear as he watched you. You slipped your hand from his grip wrapping you arm around yourself. He smiled sadly as he brushed your hair back. " You scared me beloved. " you shook your head speaking past the lump in your throat. "How did you get in my house?" He hesitated but answered " I broke the door when I heard you cry out. Jason is there fixing it now " you nodded and pushed his hand away when he reached out to cup your cheek. " I would like to go home now." He nodded standing and watching you for a minute before turning to the door. "I'll get the doctor."

You listened as the doctor told you how to care for your cast and what you should eat and drink while you were recovering. You held back tears when he spoke to Damian telling him what he could to do to help. You said nothing as Damian helped you to his car. You turned to face the window as he buckled. Pulling into traffic you heard Damian speaking but you couldn't hear the words. He fell silent after a while allowing you to fall asleep leaning against the window. You jolted when you felt a hand touch your shoulder. Relieved to find Jason squatting beside your side of the car you allowed him to help you inside and to your bed. Jason spoke about the door but you aren't fully listening. He hesitated before forcing you to meet his eyes. "Give the kid another chance, he didn't have a choice." He smiled and kissed your forehead clapping Damian on the shoulder as he met him at the bedroom door. He hovered in the door way until you sighed and met his eyes. "Damian..." He stood straight stepping into your room. You watched him for a moment before pointing to your desk chair. He sat quickly moving closer until you stopped him. "I want to know the truth Damian. Why me?" He blinked and met your eyes confusion showing. " what do you mean? You are my soulmate. " you shook your head stopping him. "That was just a coincidence. Was it fun?" His face fell as he realized where you were going with this. " You think I was using you. " you nodded shifting on your bed as he moved from the chair next to you. He grabbed your chin forcing you to meet his eyes and hold contact. "Y/n I love you, I fell in love with you the first time you stood your ground telling me off. You are beautiful and smart and strong, even if we weren't soulmates I would have fell in love with you." You pulled your face away feeling a few tears slide down your face. He pulled you into his arms ignoring your struggling until you settled and let him hold you. " I'm so sorry beloved, I never meant for this to happen. " he spoke into your hair breathing you in. You let your tears fall until you had no more he pressed a water bottle to your lips making you drink. He cleaned your face before he kissed your forehead pulling you back into his arms. "I thought I lost you again." You whispered into his shirt so quietly you didn't think he heard you. He raised your hand kissing the band around your wrist. "Never, I am yours until the end of time." You sniffed smiling slightly. " You can't promise me that. " he pressed more kissed into your skin. "Watch me. Beloved I swear to you, I am yours." He lifted your chin kissing your lips softly. He left you on your bed just before your mom came home promising to pick you up for school the next morning. He kissed you deeply whispering promises in you ear before he left making you smile weakly. You slept through the night and woke with your alarm to wait for him.

## Damian's pov

You rang her door bell and waited patiently as she locked the door behind her. She walked slowly you could see she was still exhausted but she smiled softly as you spoke to her. At the school you held her hand ignoring her trying to pull away. When she complained you only lifted an eyebrow before whispering in her ear. "If you prefer I can carry you to class?" She shook her head quickly making you chuckle. Many eyes watched you as you led her to class and you could see her face heat. You wanted to kiss her but you waited. Throughout class you found a way to touch her. You were waiting for her outside every class you didn't have together to take her to her next class. She shook her head a few times but said nothing. She hesitated as you walked towards the library with her. "Damian?" She turned to face you leaning against the wall " yes beloved? " She hesitated as you smiled gently. She tried to shake her head and lead you into the library but you held her still. "Moms gone on a trip again... I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight." You smiled sadly shaking your head. " I can't beloved I am sorry. " she nodded and shrugged looking down. "Its okay, just thought I'd ask." You sighed and let her lead you into the library. Driving her home you held her hand tightly ignoring her teasing. "When is your mother returning home?" She shrugged looking forward. "Two weeks I think." You stiffened facing her as you turned the car off. " You will be alone for two weeks? " She nodded tilting her head watching you. "Yeah it's actually a shorter trip." She started to get out pausing when you held tighter. She laughed pulling her hand from your grip. " Damian relax. It's not the first time. You wanna come in for a while? " you nodded following her to the door locking it behind you.

## your pov

You sat on your roof watching the stars as it got darker. You heard a noise and you stiffened reaching for the taser you kept close by only relaxing when robin came into view. "What are you doing here?" You asked offering him a bottle water recognizing him instantly . He took it and shrugged watching you. "What are you doing out side?" his voice was deeper but it was still Damian's. You watched him for a minute before bursting out laughing. He froze watching you laugh. You gasped out. " does that actually work? Are people in Gotham that stupid? " he relaxed slightly smiling. "Most of them." He answered easily enough sitting next to you. " how long have you known? " you shook your head leaning against his shoulder. " Nightwing came to visit me when you were 'out of town' I suspected then but I didn't know for sure until you spoke. And I was so upset.. " he nodded as you trailed off before he pressed a kiss to your temple. " I'm glad, I don't won't to lie to you. " you smiled laying back taking his hand. "You should go, I don't want you getting in trouble." He leaned over you pressing a kiss to your lips blocking your view of the sky. "Will you go inside beloved?" You grabbed his cape crushing your lips to his making him groan. You snickered when you let him go and he watched you blankly. " call me when you get home? " he nodded slowly as you stood and climbed into your window. You watched him swing away giggling when he called you out of breath a short time later. You fell asleep him speaking softly to you making him smile.

Damian pushed you inside closing the front door behind him when he came to pick you up the next morning. "Go and pack some clothes. You are staying with me until your mother is home." You nodded and rushed upstairs. You let him take your bag and place it in his car. He pushed you up against the car kissing you roughly hands tangling in your hair leaving you both breathless. He helped you into his car smirking when your legs shook. You leaned over whispering in his ear as he drove. He kept his fingers clenched on the steering wheel as you spoke running your hand across his thigh. You smiled when he turned to you after parking the car and you climbed out before he could reach you. He was behind you pulling you against him as you laughed. He growled in your ear making you shiver. " laugh now beloved, soon you won't be able to do more then whimper. " you groaned quietly as he pressed you into your locker kissing you. Damian called your name bringing you back to the present. You glanced around seeing the classroom empty except for you and you flushed standing quickly. "Do you not want to go home?" " I'm ready sorry Damian. " he took your hand leading you to the car. You lost focus on the ride home but followed as he led you upstairs thankful no one but Alfred was near.

He opened his door and ushered you inside. Spinning around you pressed against him kissing him. He chuckled and pressed on your shoulders putting space between you. "Relax beloved, we have plenty of time." You groaned but let him sit you on his bed. sitting behind you he pressed soft kisses to your neck and shoulders you stayed tense. He pressed you forward so you lay on your stomach pausing to whisper in your ear. "If you can't relax I'm going to have to make you." He skimmed his fingers down your sides and back up to your shoulders. You gasped as he pressed gently massaging. He made his way down leaving you boneless. He stopped when you were on the verge of sleep pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. You pried your eyes open when he turned you over so you were looking up at him. He grinned as he started sliding his hands down your body. You gasped as he straddled your hips pressing you down into the bed. " are you relaxed now beloved? " "y...yes." You moaned when he nibbled your ear. He tsked when you pressed up into him and shifted so you were held down more firmly. He grabbed your hands pinning them above your head careful of your wrist. He kept his grip light enough to keep from hurting you but right enough you couldn't move. He dragged his teeth down your neck making you squirm. " Damian! " you cried as he marked your neck. He smirked keeping you from moving. "Yes beloved? Tell me what you need." You gasped as he rubbed against you making you moan. " I need you please. " you nearly cried when he backed away turning to relief as he spread your legs and fit himself between them. His free hand sliding under your shirt bareing your skin to his lips and teeth. He sat pulling you with him. "Strip." He commanded as he did the same. He watched you as you slipped your clothes off shaking. He pulled you into his arms pushing you back into the bed. You moaned when he pushed your hands back above your head sliding his hands down your skin. He gripped your hips opening a condom you hadn't even seen him grab with his teeth. You gasped as he slipped it on pushing inside you in one motion. He gripped your hips tightly moving roughly into you. His eyes locked in yours keeping you still as he moved faster. He slapped his hand over your mouth when you cried out loudly. You moaned as he leaned forward thrusting roughly leaving teeth marks on your neck and shoulder. You whimpered as he sat up on his knees placing your legs on his shoulders. He pressed into you groaning as he moved faster. " Y/n...god. " he stopped speaking as you came around him covering your mouth with his as you screamed. He shook emptying himself into the condom.

You groaned when he pulled out. Cracking your eyes open you saw him watching you. You held you hand out frowning when he didn't take it. "Damian?" You sat up wincing slightly to see bruises forming in your hips and thighs. You moved to him taking his hand while he watched. " Damian? It's okay. " he shook his head furiously standing and crossing the room leaving you alone in his bed. You sighed when he refused to answer you. You stood and walked over to him grabbing his face and forcing him to meet your eyes. "It's okay Damian. I liked it." You took his hands kissing them before standing on your tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. You didn't stop until he was kissing you back arms hesitantly circling your waist. " I'm sorry beloved. " you laughed softly hugging him tightly. "Damian I liked it-no I loved it. I'm not afraid of you." He shuddered when you backed away letting him see the bruises again. You reached for his hand pulling him towards the bed and into your arms whispering to him until he relaxed. " I love you Damian. " he cleared his throat voice rough with unshed tears. "I love you too." You pressed a kiss to his lips gently.


End file.
